


The Little One

by LuxAeterna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Incest, Not Epilogue Compliant, Professor Hermione Granger, Professor Neville Longbottom, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxAeterna/pseuds/LuxAeterna
Summary: Hermione suffers from the rejection of her lover and family. But in her life is only one person who holds her heart and she will do anything for them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm here again. I had some the health problems and didn't post something new for my other work. But during the time I was sick in my ill mind popped the new idea and I'm sharing it with you.  
> Hermione and Witches will get the update in the short time.  
> Stay safe.

”Well, didn’t see that coming.”

Hermione tilted her head and looks at the two witches in the dark room. They had been melt into together, naked, sweaty, with bite marks all over their bodies, in the passionate embrace on the soft and plush sofa. The room was illuminated only from the fireplace and the moonlight from the large window. It was a truly romantic view and atmosphere.

”Hello, mother.” Hermione drunkenly strides in the room with the seventh flute of champagne and leans against the fireplace.

”Your wards really a shite. I suggest you two do something with it or you will be getting caught all the time.” The brunette bitterly laughs at the two witches who snap from the shock of the sudden intrusion.

”Hermione…”

”Shut the fuck up!” Hermione shrieks, ”I’m not talking with you!”

The brunette was livid and maniacally looks at the curly-haired brunette who was lying under the willowy witch. The raven head witch flinches at the hysterical tone and pursued her lips. 

”So, mother, how are you? How is Nymphadora? You know, after the Battle she was looking like hell. Shame, that I’m not allowed to talk with her. I like to think that we could be great friends or sisters someday. But who am I kidding? I am the little bastard and dirty secret for you, mm?” The young brunette darkly chuckles in her flute. She gulps the rest of the champagne and throws it in the fireplace. The brunette turns and faces two petrified in the shame witches.

”Well, my love and mother, I hope you two will be happy with.. I don’t know what kind the relationship you have.. but I hope it is better than with me. Or I was the substitute for my mother, my love? Hence I am the perfect copy of her.” Hermione looks at the raven-haired witch with a sad and hurtful gaze.

She turns and strides to the door. At the last moment, she turns her head and whispers, ”Mother, farewell.”

The young witch looks at the stunned witches last time and walks out from the room in the noise of the Ministry party. 

————-

”Mother?”

The brunette groans and shoves aside the raven-haired witch from her. She sits upright and covers her face with hands in shame.

”Yes. I am. What with the ‘my love’?”

”I… we were…”

”You were fucking my daughter?”

”Yes.”

”Since when?”

The black-haired witch winces and looks down at her hands at her lap.

”The six year.” She mumbles and flashes crimson.

”You were fucking my underage daughter?!” The brunette shrieks and leaps from her spot. She stood up in front of the older witch and clutches her fists in rage.

”Yes, I was. I love her. I cannot…”

The brunette laughs.

”You love her? You were fucking me twenty minutes ago. Is that the definition of love for you?”

”Andy, I’m sorry.”

”Well, I figured it’s not me who you should apologize for whatever you did, Minerva.”

”I know I fucked up.” The Scott witch snarled at the brunette. ”I’m sorry.” She apologized.

”Hermione and I, well, I broke with her before her graduation. I.. I’m… was.. afraid what I feel for her and what people say if they knew about us.” Minerva sighs. ”But that all meaningless, I broke with her in the two days before her graduation. I see now that is suspicious for her and looks like I was using her for my carnal wishes. I know that not you or she never will believe me. I’m sorry.”

Andromeda look at the older witch and sighs.

”She was wrong? It is not she was the substitute, it’s me.”

”Yes, I’m sorry, I just wanted to… I don’t know what I’d want.”

”I understand.” The brunette sits at the sofa next to Minerva and hugs her with one arm.

”I think we won’t see her in the nearest future. We’d fucked up with her on our own ways.” Andromeda whispers in the raven mane.

”So, mother?” Minerva asked after the pause. She slowly was putting her garments on.

”Yes, I drunkenly fucked, I got pregnant, I’d allowed my husband to punish my dear girl for my infidelity and cast her out from the family. My husband didn’t allow me to sought her. She was adopted by muggles. They were killed after her six year by Death Eaters. She is blaming me and another parent for their death. And I understand her.” Andromeda stands up and magically clothed herself. ”When she’d found that I was Nymphadora mother she sought me and hexed me when I was shopping. She is the Black. Mad and furious. Can’t blame her for her rage on me.” Andromeda cringed at the memory.

”Who is the other parent?” Minerva asks and finishes to clothed herself in her emerald dress.

Andromeda looks at the Scottish witch and straights the invisible wrinkles on her crimson red cocktail dress. 

”It’s Bella.”

Minerva blanches and holds at the mantle.

”Are you saying that Bellatrix Black, your sister, is Hermione mother?”

Andy cringes at the accusatory tone and flashes anger glare at the older witch.

”Yes she is. I’m the fucking Black and I love my sisters more than my later husband. They are everything to me. I was fucking idiot when I agreed with him to abandon my child! When Bella will know what I did she will kill me. And when she’ll know that she tortured her own daughter I don’t know what she will do to me. Fuck, I don’t even know where she is after the war. I’m done. My daughter is loathing me and my sisters never will forgive me for what I’ve done.” The brunette sobbed at her hands and crumps on the sofa.

Minerva sits next to the Andromeda and sighs.

”She was in her six year when our relationship evolved from mentor/student to lovers. She was struggling with the pressure from help for Potter and her inner demons about her sexuality. I was her only female friend. She would never go to Potter or Weasley with questions about her sexuality. Well, one day she asked me. I didn’t have the guts to lie to her about my sexuality. I talked to her all night long about it. She thanked me for the conversation and left. We hadn’t talked for two months maybe? I was giving her space. Hell, I have really missed our weekly meetings which were since her first year. The girl really is the Transfiguration prodigy and I couldn’t help myself but snatched her for myself since her first lesson in my class. We’ve met every Sunday and talked for hours about Transfiguration. I did teach her everything that I know for now.” The Scottish witch chuckles at the sweet memory.

Andromeda stands from the sofa, still crying, gather her wand, ”I need to go. I don’t think we should do this,” she motioned between them, ”It was a mistake.”

”I agree. Good night, Andromeda.” Minerva stands and walks out of the room.

Andromeda stops at the doorway, and with one last look at the sofa leaves.

————————————-

Hermione apparated to her flat.

After the war, The Ministry gave her a ridiculous amount of money and she was using it to improve her life. She never returned to her parents home. Well, adopted parents. They were her only parents. Her biological parents were never there for her. When she researched her lineage she was in her sixth year. And when she discovered that Andromeda Black was her mother she was really pissed on the woman. After all the Order meetings the woman never had the guts to spill the beans.

Hermione silently strode in the bedroom and fall at the bed. 

_I guess this is it. Minerva’d show with whom she want to be. And that is not me._

The brunette sobs pitifully at the rejection.

_After all the shit from the war, she chose the woman I hate the most. I’m fucking pathetic. I will never allow someone to use me. Never again._

With that thought, Hermione slips to the disturbed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1970 year. Introduction the main OFC and family dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is the new chapter and I've decided with the final concept of the plotline. It will be Hermione and Black-family centric fic. I don't think there will be smut or explicit content. This fic is about feelings, family, and strong women. The story will tell about the lives of the Black sisters in the span of time from Andromeda's seventh year to the battle of Hogwarts and after with Hermione as the main character. I don't want to spoiler anything.  
> I had to make Minerva a little younger in the sake of plot and relationships between her and the Black sisters. I don't think their relationships would be working if Minerva was the same age as the main OFC.  
> Also, I'm sorry about the incest part but even in the real-life in the royal families, it had been for centuries. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Mistakes are mine and I do not own Harry Potter.

Cassiopeia Violetta Black was having the life of her liking. She was living in her luxurious Manor near the Wizarding area of the _French Riviera_.

The Manor was the gift on her _Hogwarts_ graduation by her brother Pollux Black. She and her brother were never close but they were the heirs of the _Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_ and they had to be the decorum of the Purebloods in the _Wizarding Britain_. So, Pollux gave her the Manor and Cassiopeia did accept the present from her brother and left _the Isle_. She never had the desire to be under the influence of her parents or brother who will be the next _Blackest Black_.

But she was the Slytherin and she was using her family name to create her own independent source of livelihood. So, she starts to gather all the information she could find about the purebloods, the money sharks, the richest muggles. About everyone who had the power and money. She was the star at the balls and the high-society gatherings in Europe. Every wizard and witch from the continent knew who she was. The gorgeous Pureblood young woman from the oldest and wealthiest family was the power figure and everyone wishes to be in her orbit. And she was milking it and started to gather her net of the useful associates and dear friends who allowed her a debt or a vow after her a little or not-so-little scheme or two. It was her hobby. She was living for schemes and intrigues.

In her thirties, she was the queen of the shadows in Europe.

Grindelwald was the other power figure and she didn’t like the man and his ideas which were idiotic and destructive. And all terror from him has been harming her business and fun. So, she did pit against each other him and Dumbledore. It was really easy to set up. Of course, nobody knew that she was the one who was the real strategist in the shadows and that she was the one who did end the war, but she didn’t mind.

In the next thirty years, life was simple and quiet for her. She almost was bored.

But again, some megalomaniac in her homeland was born and now rises in his powers. And had been using her family. Even she was estranged from them she was Black and never could let someone destroy it.

Her idiotic nephew Cygnus Black, son of her brother, did let Voldemort influence his oldest child. It was the first time when she set her foot on the Isle after she graduated from _Hogwarts_.

Of course, everybody in the family knew about her and who _is_ she and the _all_ Black Manors and properties has her photos and her portraits, which were made in her youth. But she never attended at the family gatherings. Even she was the current _Head of the House_ she never had the necessity to be there. She did all her work from the shadows and never liked to be in the limelight even when she’d started her _career path_.

So, when she was knocked at the Black Manor and was invited in by the elf nobody in the family has the inkling who she was.

She looked down at the elf and smiled warmly.

”Dear, could you show me the sitting room and bring Cygnus and Druella to me?”

The elf felt the magic from the powerful middle-aged lady who was _the Mistress_ and stuttered an apology.

”Mistress Black! Noopy is sorry for not knowing yous!” The elf frantically looked at the witch and starts shaking.

Cassiopeia frowns at the frightened young elf.

”It’s okay, Noopy. You did nothing wrong.” She smiles at him and patted his head.

The elf looks incredulous at her but feels from her magic that she isn’t mad at him and calms down.

”Thanks, Mistress Black!” He smiled at her. ”The sitting room is here and I bes bringing Master and Mistress to yous. Do you want tea?” He shows her the room with the big fireplace, sitting area with the black chesterfields and chairs and the coffee table. The room was in the monochromatic black and white palette with huge balcony windows.

She hummed and saw the chair which was certainly for Cygnus. She smirked and sits in the chair.

”Yes, dear, do bring the tea when I’ll call you. Thank you.”

The elf nod and smiles at her shyly and pops out.

Cassiopeia sits a couple of minutes and in the next moment, she heard the muffled steps. The door slammed with the bang and the tall man in black robes with black hair and a full beard on his aristocratic face enters the room. The slender woman in the blue exquisite dress, with the platinum blonde hair in the elegant bun, strides after him. The pair stopped at their tracks and with the bewildered looks on their faces stood in the middle of the room.

Cassiopeia Black was all regal and poise. The only movement from her is the raised elegant eyebrow.

The man finally remembered that he has the manners and composes himself. With the look at the woman next to him, he continues his walk to the witch. They stop and sit on the sofa in front of her.

The man looks at Cassiopeia and slightly bowed his head.

”Lady Black. It is the pleasure to have you at our home. I’m Cygnus Black, your nephew,” He looks at her with the unpenetrable look on his face. ”This is Druella Black, my wife.” He waved his hand at the side where his wife was standing. The woman pursed her lips and her eyes flashed dangerously at the moment but the ice mask already was on the place. The blonde looks at Cassiopeia and elegantly curtsied.

Cassiopeia internally frowns at the man.

_Interesting. The man is an idiot and an arrogant fool. But the lady of the house has some bearings in her head._

”Hello.” She gave them the nod. ”Sit.” She coldly commands and pursued her lips.

The pair of the purebloods glance at each other and obeyed their _Head of the House_. They knew if she is here that means it is something urgent or bad.

”Now Cygnus, I’m here and I don’t like it. I like to be in France in my Manor and drink the wine and look at the beautiful sunset. But I’m here and has to do with your poor choice of the ally.” She tells him cooly. Cassiopeia is not in the mood for gentle guiding and didn’t like her nephew in the first sight.

The man in the question bristled at the reprimand.

”Then why are you _here_ and what is it about the ally?”

Druella’s looks at her husband and gasps. Her mask slips again and her face contorts in the fear. Then she looks at Lady Black with the pleading eyes.

Cassiopeia narrows her eyes at the man.

”Watch your tone, nephew. You wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side with me. I’m here because you’ve failed to be a Black and had let the petty madman use your daughter. _My heir_. I won’t allow tarnishing the family and _our_ name. You are my brother’s oldest son and you are letting that abomination to loose the girl at the muggles like some wild dog. This is disgusting.” She sneers at the man.

Druella pales at the tone from the woman and nervously looks at her husband.

Cygnus scowls at the older witch. ”It is _her_ choice. Lord Voldemort took her under his wing and had been teaching her. She has the talent for the duelling and the _Dark arts_. I’m proud of her.”

Cassiopeia coldly looks at the man with a frown. She flicks her gaze at Druella and saw that woman has the unshed tears in her eyes.

”You are a fool if you think that man is doing something good for _her_ and _our_ family. If the girl has the talent you should have been nurturing her to use _her talents_ for _herself_. Not let the people _using her_. I’m disappointed in you.” The older witch looks at her nephew who was silently seething. Druella has the ashamed look at her face.

 _Fools. I need to save the girl from her father’s stupidity and mother’s cowardice._

”What about Sirius and Regulus? Why I keep receiving the news about them in which that Sirius is ashamed to be a Black and the young Regulus is dreaming to be like her cousin Bellatrix? Druella, what do _you_ know about this?” She looks at the blonde with the raised eyebrow.

Druella uncharastically looks away from the piercing gaze. Cassiopeia is one of few people who terrifies her and she hasn’t the willpower to refusing the witch in her demands.

Cassiopeia sighs and grits her teeth at the younger witch.

”I believe I asked you a question, _Druella Rosier_. Answer me.”

The blonde blanches hearing her maiden name and stutters the answer.

”The boys are lost. Walburga never had been the mother for them. She is more incline to spent her days at the balls and galas than to be the parent.” She squints her eyes at her husband and flinches from the rage in his eyes. Druella looks at the older witch with watery eyes and the plead behind them.

Cassiopeia frowns at the woman and looks at her nephew with a tilted head and narrow eyes. She looks again at the younger witch and gives her a tiny nod.

”I see. Thank you, Druella.”

She looks at Cygnus.

”Dear nephew, I need you to invite your sister’s family, your daughters and your nephews tonight at the diner. 8 p.m. With _no_ exceptions.”

The man pales and cries out. ”But girls at Hogwarts! And I don’t know where is Bella.”

Cassiopeia rolls her eyes at the pathetic excuse of the wizard and with the wave of her hand conjures the parchment and the quill with some ink.

She quickly writes the message and banished it with a wave of her wand.

”Now, Druella be a dear and send your _Patronus_ to the girl in question.”

Druella nods and does so.

”Nephew, leave. I need to talk with your lovely wife and _do_ send the message to your dear sister.” Cassiopeia pierced the wizard with a hard look. He sneers at her and quickly walks out of the room.

”Noopy, you can bring the tea.” She calls slightly louder than usual.

In instant, the elf pops in with the tray and bows at the witches. He places the tray at the coffee table and looks at his Mistress. ”Is Mistress needs Noopy?”

Cassiopeia smiles at him and shook her head, ”Thank you for the tea. You can go.”

The elf nods and leaves the two witches alone.

The older witch relaxes in the chair, smoothes her skirts and took the china from the tray. She sipped her tea and look at the young woman before her. The witch was squirming in her seat and looking at her hands which were nervously clasping each one at her lap. She was the beautiful woman, the blonde smooth hairs, patrician cheekbones, plump rosy lips, and brown warm eyes.

 _Shame that her nephew is a prick and obviously doesn’t appreciate his wife._

The older witch suspects the abuse from him, based on the flinches from the young witch.

Cassiopeia sighs once more and places her cup at the table. Looking at the woman, she finally speaks. ”Druella, look at me.”

The younger witch obeyed.

”I obviously don’t know you and you don’t know me. But you know _about_ me and what _I could_ do. It’s my duty as _Head of the House_ to make sure that every member of my family has the necessities for living. But my other responsibilities are to listen to the one in need, to help with the advice and to punish the wrongdoers. _Do you understand me?_ ”

The blonde looks at her with the deer eyes and her lips start to tremble. The older witch took the opportunity of the eye contact and slightly brushes around the other woman mind. The barriers were broken from previous mental attacks from her husband and the witch was almost screaming and flooding the horrible images in Cassiopeia’s mind.

Cassiopeia closes her eyes, slowly breathes out in need to soothe her rage at her nephew and opens her eyes. She stands up from her chair and walks to the trembling woman. The older witch sit down next to Druella and enveloped her in a tight motherly hug.

”He will never do that again to you and the girls. _I promise_ _you_ , my dear girl.”

The younger woman cried at her shoulder for the hours. All Cassiopeia could do is to hold the woman and whispers the words of support.

When the younger woman calmed down Cassiopeia sent her to clean herself and prepare for the dinner.

_Fuck. This day is the worst in the last ten years._

”Noopy.”

The elf pops in. ”Mistress Black?”

Cassiopeia sighed and rubs her temples.

”Noopy, show me the guest room. I need to refresh before dinner.”

”Of course, Mistress.” He leads her out from the room to the second floor. She walks beside the little elf and sceptically looks around at the dark decor of hallways.

When the elf stopped before the black massive doors she almost tripped.

”Is yours rooms, Mistress. If yous need anything call Noopy and Is be here for yous.”

She smiles down at the elf and patted his head with _‘thank yous’_ and walks in the room in the need to prepare for the long evening and more family drama.

—————————————

Meanwhile, in the Hogwarts castle, the Headmaster was having a huge migraine. It did appear after he had found the parchment on his desk which was banished on it from the outside of his school and only that fact was already the reason for his pain. Alas, the sender of the parchment was the other reason. Cassiopeia Black is back in the _Wizarding Britain_ and that fact _is_ terrified him.

_Dumbledore._

_Send my grandnieces and Sirius to the Black Manor in Devon tonight at 6 p.m sharp. They will stay for the next week here so they will need their belongings._

_Cassiopeia Violetta Black,_

_Lady Black_

He read the bloody note in the umpteenth time and didn’t know what to do and how to evaluate the new information. Apparently, she is back and will stay here for the next week. She expected to see her grandnieces _and_ Sirius in _the Black Manor_ tonight. It is supposed to be the family dinner? _The_ dinner?

Why she is here? What is the reason to return from almost forty-year absence?

The old wizard paced in his office for hours and couldn’t answer these questions.

He cast the _Tempus_ and blanched. If he won’t hurry up _She-devil_ will be here and take her family members by herself. The wizard shivered and almost got sick from the thought.

Dumbledore quickly sends _Patronuses_ to Minerva and Horace. That is the worst day of his last twenty years.

—————————————

Minerva was in the middle of her lesson with the Seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors when the Headmaster’s _Patronus_ emerged from the stone wall and surged to her. The Headmaster in hushed voice requested her immediately to his office. She cursed under her breath at the man and dismissed the students.

She hated to break every time on the Headmaster’s whim the well-oiled flow of her schooling routine. She was the Transfiguration professor here for the last five years and she had the strict image to carry.

When the students flow from the classroom with the groans about the huge amount of homework she smirked and transform in her _Animagus_ form. She runs in the empty hallways in her cat form, but still, the office was on the other side of the castle. It always took time to be there in-time.

When she was before the stone gargoyle she heard the heavy breathing from her colleague. Minerva looked around and saw the fat man in the fancy shimmering teaching robes. She rolled her eyes at her colleague's garderobe and transforms back in her human form.

”Merlin’s balls, Minerva, someday you will be my death.” Horace shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

Minerva inwardly giggled but on the surface, she only raised her elegant eyebrow on her stoic face.

”Good day, Horace. Odds to meet you here in the middle of classes.” She dryly answers to the other professor.

”Yes, well, the Headmaster send his request with the need to meet me shortly. I guess you received the same message.” The potion master huffs in the displeasure.

”Indeed. Shall we?”

The gargoyle leapt from its place without the password and let the professors in.

Minerva was first in the room. She walked at the Headmaster who was sitting behind his with the closed eyes and was rubbing his temples.

She sat in the chair in the front of his desk. Slughorne joined her at the moment and plopped in the other chair next to hers.

”Albus, please do tell us why you disrupt our classes,” she was still fuming from the interruption. ”What’s the emergency?”

Dumbledore slowly opens his eyes and weakly gave her some parchment.

She took it and quickly read it.

”I don’t understand. This Lady Black isn’t some distinct relative of Walburga and Cygnus from the Continent? Why are you so much worked up? And why it is the reason to interrupt my NEWT-class?” Minerva asks incredulously.

The potion master _eeps_ at the name and blanches. He looks at the Headmaster from whom he received the sharp nod. Horace sighed and answers to the witch.

”Well, Minerva, you are kinda hadn’t been born when she was here. She is the one with whom you wouldn’t want to cross the roads. If you do or you did harm the Black family member she will destroy you and your name will be taboo in the next hundred years at minimum. She was in the seventh year when I was the firstie. The woman was a bloody demon. Everyone knew she was the one who ruled the Slytherins. After graduation, she left Britain and settled down in France and never had been here. If she returned it _is_ disturbing.”

Dumbledore only nodded.

Minerva looks at the wizards sceptically but said nothing.

”Very well. Be that way. I guess I need to fetch Mr Black with his trunk and escort him here.” She almost stood up from her chair when Dumbledore speak up.

”Minerva, you don’t understand. If _she_ is here then Tom is _already started_ to gather the powers in the pureblood families. And had messed up with one of the Blacks. We need to know which one and to reverse the harm from his actions.”

Minerva looked at her friend who has the look of dying man and then at Horace who's face sported the frightened look. She furrows her brow.

”I still don’t understand why are you telling me all of it. You are _the one_ who moves the pawns at the desk.”

Dumbledore looked at Horace and nods.

”Well, I’m gonna take Ms Black and Ms Black and will escort them here.” The potion master gingerly walks out from the office and left them alone.

Minerva raised the eyebrow at the Headmaster.

He cringes and sighs, ”Minerva, I need your help to determine who is the Black under Tom and to recruit them on our side and I want to establish the group of people who are willing to help with Tom aside from their jobs.”

”Are you of your bloody mind?” The Scottish witch shoot up from her seat and started to pace in the office.

”Minerva, I know it is risky..”

”The risky?! You are talking about the guerrilla tactics and the Ministry _will_ send us all to the fucking _Azkaban_! You know they are fears any gossip about Riddle! And the constant attacks on muggles not helping! You bloody fool!” The Scott almost starts to slip in Gaelic in her fury.

”And what about this my help with the Black! I don’t fucking know how I suppose to do it! I only know Bellatrix and her sisters and cousin. But they are the children!”

”Minerva, calm down. Yes, the Ministry is denying all, yes it is sad and unbecoming to the leader of _Wizarding Britain_ to be a coward. I can’t help with that. We can only do what we can in our powers. We are at the step of civil war and we need to be in unity against Tom,” Dumbledore speaks with a sad tone, ”I know you’ve been close to the young Bellatrix when she was here two years ago. Are you still have that friendship between two of you? Are you in contact?” He gently asks the still pacing witch.

She glares at him and scoffs, ”Yes we still exchange the correspondence. I couldn’t ask her if she is killing the muggles in her free time, you fool. If I pressure her she will close from me. I bloody hate it, Albus.” Minerva finally stops pacing and pinches the bridge of her nose, ”I need to think about it and I need to gather Mr Black.” With the last glare, she left the office.

———————————————————

The Slytherin _Common room_ was the same one in her last seven years here. She did like the gloomy green light from the Lake which was illuminating the dungeon. Bella did always say that in the shadows was easer to hide. But, personally, Andromeda thought that hiding in the light was much more fun and trickiest.

She scrunches her nose at the thought about her older sister. They still didn’t make up after their last fight. The bitch is still delirious about that man and almost licks his boots. Andromeda couldn’t understand what her Bella found in him. He is slippery more than _Salazar_ and always leers at her mother and Cissy. The fucker had the thing for blondes. But _Father_ and Bella always had the blind eye at his behaviour when he was in their home.

The thought about her _Father_ made her sick. She didn’t understand how the man could be so cruel to his wife and daughters. When she was younger and in her childhood, her mother was the confident beautiful woman who taught her and her sisters all the things she knew. French, Italian, Latin. The first spells which were safe for little children. The dancing.

Bella used to be love to dance, it was her favourite thing before Hogwarts. After her first year, she was in love with the duelling and DADA became her dancing. Cissy was always the one who often slept in the library with the ancient tome in hands and usually was quiet and detached from the family being in her own world. And Andromeda was the one who always could to connect the two so different sisters. She used to be the one who gathered her sisters and they do something together. It was only their time and space. She thought one day that they have the _one soul_ in those days.

Alas, those days were in the past and she now hasn’t had her sister next to her and her mother became the shell and ghostly form of the woman in Andromeda’s childhood. And now she was sitting in the common room and thought about to go on the date with the Ravenclaw boy with the silly name. The boy was sweet but he wasn’t her Bella. Maybe someday she will be free from her family and all madness and drama. The girl could dream.

”Miss Black.”

The voice pulled her from sad thoughts. She looks up and saw her _Head of House_ standing next to her armchair. Andromeda stands up and in the soft voice asks her teacher, ”How can I help you, Professor?”

He looks at her with sad eyes and says, ”I need you to pack yours and your sister trunks and walk with me. I suppose you know the _Shrinking charm_.”

The brunette in instant shook off her melancholic numbness and in the feverish voice asks her professor, ”Is someone hurt?”

Slughorne shook his head, looked around and in a whisper says,

”Your _Grandaunt_ has requested yours, your sister and your cousin presence in your home.”

Andromeda looks at him with the doubtful gaze, ”Is that a joke, Professor?” She scoffs and continues, ”My _Grandaunt_ in France and hadn’t been in Britain since only _Merlin_ knew _when_.”

The potion master pursed his lips and in a clipped tone answers the witch, ”Miss Black, I don’t have _time_ for stupid jokes. _You_ and _your sister_ don’t have _the time_ to argue with me - _your Professor_ \- about your grandaunt. If you wish to be in trouble with _her_ I should write to her about _your_ decision to be late for _your family_ dinner. But this _will not_ help me. So, please, could you gather the trunks and we can go to retrieve your sister from her class. You will be staying in your home the next week.” He looks at her with the stern face but with the soft gaze.

She blanches when she gets the all meaning in his words and launches herself in Cissy’s dorm and with one flick of her wand she packs all her sister belongings and shrinks the trunk. In her dorm, she did the same in the half of the time and runs to her Professor who was already leaving the _Common room_ in the hurry.

She catches up with him and they almost run to the _Charms_ class where her sister was.

The potion master stops at the door and took the calming breath. He slips in the classroom and after two minutes emerges with the confused Cissy.

”Andy? What’s going on?” The fifth-year witch asks her sister when they all took their path on the destination of the Headmaster office.

Andromeda hushes her and whispers, ”Dinner with _the Grandaunt_ , I suppose.”

Cissy scrunches her nose and tries to remember. After the moment she looks at her with the wide blue eyes almost comically, ”Morgana’s tits.”

”Yep.” Andromeda would’ve laughed at her sister language if she hadn’t been horrified to meeting the witch. ”Also, I have your trunk in my pocket. Ask me at home to unshrink it.”

”Thank, sis. I will.” She smiles at her sister and took her hand.

When they finally arrive at the entrance of Headmaster office they were greeted with the sight of their Transfiguration Professor who silently with the cruel smirk watched how their cousin in the Gryffindor robes was struggling with his trunk and the spiral stairs.

The Black sisters glance at each other and in unison sing-sang,

”Need help, cousin?”

The twelve-year boy shrieks and drops the trunk with a loud thump. The Gryffindor boy turns around and glares at them, ”Bloody hell. I almost had my heart in my mouth because of you.” He glances at them and then in the next moment embrace them in the tight hug. ”What did you do? It was not me.” He looks at them and grins.

The sisters look at each other and after the second Andy says, ”Not us.”

Narcissa nods and added, ”Maybe Bella.”

The two Professors glance at each other with the knowing looks and rushes the teens in the room.

In the office, the Headmaster was sitting behind his desk as usual.

The teens walked in and stands in the front of the old wizard. He looks at them with knowing smile and the twinkle in his eyes.

Personally, Andromeda hated it and was knowing that was the passive _legilimency_. She brought up her shields and averted her eyes from his.

”Hello, children,” Andromeda sneers at the old wizard. He looks at her and raises his brow and continues, ”Today I received this note. You can read it.”

They did. Andromeda was in shock to actually see the older witch’s penmanship. It was gorgeous and powerful. And the words were too. Their _Grandaunt_ didn’t bow before Dumbledore and asked him, no she requested from him without thought he will deny her. Andromeda equally was in awe about the witch and terrified. Only the one older witch had the same response in her and she was in this room and stands behind her. She blushes at the thought and almost missed the next Dumbledore words while he was looking directly at her, ”I know that you know _what_ it is meant for all of us. I wish you a good evening, it is the time.”

He gestured at his fireplace and the clock chimes 6 p.m.


	3. The dinner (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the dinner with the badass aunt and some family dynamic.  
> Narcissa's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone.  
> Sorry for my disappearing but my life is shit rn and I'm struggling with everything. 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own a shit and Harry Potter is not mine.

Narcissa never liked the family gatherings. People in her family were not mentally stable enough to endure a minimum of three hours of constantly socializing and talking with everyone. In her opinion, she was the only one who could not snap at the minimum one of her family members during the event. Even Andy would be cranky at the end.

Alas, it was her duty as a pureblood heiress to participate and playing her role. She never likes it and always chooses the book over the talking.

But today was going to be an interesting dinner. Their enigmatic and estranged grandaunt is going to be there.

So now, Narcissa was fidgeting in her usual place at the table, sitting beside her older sister. They were sitting in their big dining room. The long table was the centerpiece of the spacious room. Like all their manor it was dark and murky. Portraits of their ancestors were looking from the walls which were covered in wooden panels.

She looked at her parents who were sitting at their side in the next empty seat of the head of the table. The seat usually was occupied by her father, but not today. The man was gloomy and on his face was a constant sneer. Her mother was sitting next to him on the right side and the woman was pale and discontinued from reality. The next seat from her was empty. That was where Bella would be sitting today. Usually, she sits with Andromeda across Narcissa and their mother. But today, across from Narcissa’s family were sitting her cousins.

Walburga Black, her husband Orion Black, and their sons, Sirius and Regulus Black.

Narcissa scrunches her nose at the sight of the woman. She was in her forties and has a beautiful face with high cheekbones, a slightly crooked nose, thin lips, and a defined jaw. But the only ugly feature of her face was green slant-eyes with the constant gaze of disdain and madness in those green eyes.

The blonde teen never liked the woman and always stayed away from her. Narcissa looked at the woman husband - Orion Black. He was the average wizard, in her mother's opinion, but the Black features were prominent. Black curly hairs, stormy grey eyes, angular face. He was handsome, but hasn’t the Black backbone and always agreeing with his mad wife.

Pity.

Their sons were the only good human beings from that side of their big family.

Sirius was twelve years old mischievous Gryffindor. Narcissa never has the problem with that, mind you. But his parents were not so tolerant of the boy. The boy has his family demons and Narcissa always tried to help him and support him, not only in the school. He and his nine-year-old brother were more than cousins for her, more like the little brothers.

Her sisters often teased her for her doting nature. She smiled at the thought of her sisters. Bellatrix and Andromeda were always the nearest and dearest for her. She loved and will love them against all odds. Even when the two were too stubborn and cruel to each other. The blonde sighed and squinted her grey eyes at her sister, who was sitting beside her. 

Andromeda has a stoic mask on her face and her beautiful brown eyes were dull and lifeless.

Narcissa sighed, covering her sister’s hand with hers and whispers in the brunette ear, ”Andy, stop it. Bella will be there and you two will have your bonding time later. She will be fine after dinner.”

Andromeda startled from the touch, looks around and hissed at the blonde, ”Shut up. There are others around.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and patted the brunette forearm, ”You are only making it suspicious with your guilty face,” then snorts unladylike, ”Well, duh. In our family everyone has the dirty little secrets,” she pursued her lips and looks in the brown eyes with hers cold grey, ”Now, relax, big sis, and have fun. It is not us who’s gonna their arses fried.”

Andromeda snorts and tries to cover laugh under the coughing. ”My, my, baby sister, where are your manners?”

Narcissa rolls her eyes again, ”Honestly, Andromeda, my manners are where and when I want them to be. Besides, I’m the fifth-teen-year-old teenager and I have the right to just sit and watch when my parents are gonna get grilled.” She winks at her older sister.

The brunette wryly smiles at her, ”Yeah, I suppose they are fucked.”

Narcissa looks around and only now feels the morose and thick tension atmosphere in the room. The adults were whispering, no-one wanted to raise the voice. Her cousins were bored and were slouching with their elbows on the table. She smirked and mock glared at them. They sniggered and pocked their tongues at her.

At that moment the atmosphere suddenly changed and Narcissa heard the quiet sound of the closing door. She looks in the direction of the double-door and saw the most magnificent and regal woman. Eyes were instantly glued to her. The raw power was emanating from the witch. Everyone stood up from their seats.

The woman was tall and slightly willowy. She has platinum blonde hair in an elegant up-do with a few strands which were accented the long beautiful neck. She was wearing a rich green floor-length dress with a high neckline and full sleeves. The dress has intricate floral patterns with jeweled embroidery.

Narcissa in awe saw how the witch strides to her seat and with the wave of her hand moved her chair and sat in the one fluent move.

The older witch briefly scanned everyone’s face and slightly nodded in the signal to sit.

Narcissa sits and breathes out. She didn’t realize she was holding the breath.

”Hello, darlings. I’m your grandaunt Cassiopeia Violetta Black, Lady Black if you must.” The older witch's voice was soft and her tone was authoritative. ”Usually I don’t deal with problems in person, but it is time to take action.” She measured everyone with a glare and continues, ”Now, Cygnus, where is your oldest child? I was very clear when I said that every person in question must be at that table.”

”I did send her the message. It is not my fault that she is not here.” The wizard sneered.

Lady Black raised an elegant eyebrow and sweetly smiled at him, ”Dear nephew, we will talk about your failures later, of course. But I need the girl here now. Go and find her, I don’t care how.” Cassiopeia icily said.

Cygnus scowls at her, ”Fine.” He stood up and marched from the room.

Cassiopeia rolls her eyes, ”Noopy, please set the table,” the food and drinks appeared, then she leveled her gaze at Walburga.

”Walburga, why I received several messages about Sirius and his disinclination at being a Black?”

The witch in question sneered at the older witch, ”The boy is hanging out together with the blood-traitors. He foolishly thinks they are better than his own family. I’m inclined it is Dumbledore’s fault. He always was the one who sheltered mudbloods and blood-traitors at his school. Sirius would be better in Durmstrang.”

Sirius face gone pale and he was visibly shaking in the fear.

Cassiopeia frowns, her eyes blazing in the cold rage, and in a very quiet but steady voice says, ”I’ll say you all it once and Merlin helps you if you couldn’t receive the message — I will not tolerate the prejudice in this house. If you will continue spread this nonsense I will sever all connections with you, whoever it will be, and the House of Black.” She pursued her lips in the thin line and looks at Walburga, ”Walburga, I see you still have the outdated ideas from Grindelwald’s times. That is unbecoming for our family and I will let you corrupt the young ones. I advise you to take the vacation in the beach-house in Ireland until I say otherwise. You are prohibited to leave the place and you will stop correspondence with everyone except your family members. The boys will be living with Druella and the girls. Orion, you will continue your business alone and will be sending my assistant the details weekly.”

Andromeda and Narcissa look at each other with the bewildered eyes. Druella looked at the older witch and nodded. The boys openly gaped at Lady Black.

Only Walburga shoot up from her seat and shrieked, ”Who the fuck are you to exile me? My Lord will destroy you!” 

The older witch smirked at her and waved her hand dismissively, ”I am the Head of House, do not test me, witch. As for your so-called ‘Lord’, he is just an egomaniac who will be dealt with. Now, sit and be quiet.” Walburga sneered but took her seat.

”Good. Now, all please eat. I do not want to wait for more.”

At that, the family starts to eating quietly. After a while, the commotion in the hall breaks the dinner.

The loud bang of the doors broke the quietness. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and put away her cutlery. Two figures were rushing in the room.


End file.
